


Not the Intended Use of a Chocobo

by cosmobears



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmobears/pseuds/cosmobears
Summary: Riding chocobos isn't exactly Arik's style, but at least it ended up being fun for both of them. (And they forgot to have their picnic, whoops.)





	Not the Intended Use of a Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> It was only written for laughs, but then it became canon, oh.

Arik stared at the chocobo, which stared right back at him. "It isn't going to mind." Gata'a said, his blond head popping up at the bottom of Arik's periphery. The Sagahl was briefly surprised that Gata'a remembered that he didn't really like using animals as beasts of burden. His green eyes narrowed slightly, "Really. It trained it's whole life to carry people on it's back."

"... yeah, but..." Arik shifted, looking back at the chocobo. The bird tilted its head at him, blinking a few times. The chocobo seemed to be in agreeance with Gata'a, he could guess that much. Gata'a nudged him with his boot, "Alright, alright." He conceded, and after giving the chocobo a sympathetic look, hauled himself up onto the saddle. The chocobo flapped its wings, and he wondered if it maybe wasn't used to carrying something as heavy as a xaela, but Gata'a climbed up after, and it seemed to relax a bit.

The miqo'te settled on Arik's lap, "See?" He grinned, twisting a bit to look at the xaela, and didn't give the Au Ra time to react before he sent the chocobo sprinting off into the Shroud. Arik couldn't remember why they were out here, but it was a nice temporary change from Ul'dah and Thanalan. Arik wrapped one arm around the miqo'te, steadying himself with the other on the edge of the saddle.

"I still would have preferred to just walk." Arik said, staring down at the top of Gata'a's head, but the miqo'te didn't seem to care, and he had to admit, this _was_ faster. Having the miqo'te mostly on his lap wasn't new, but the incessant bouncing of the chocobo's sprint wasn't really helping anything, and as much as Arik tried to ignore it, his body had other ideas.

He shifted, hopefully in a way that wouldn't be obvious, and for now Gata'a was oblivious, "It's faster this way, though." Gata'a said, voicing Arik's previous thought, and made the chocobo jump over a downed log. Any further words the miqo'te had were subsequently stopped as he felt Arik's erection poking up against his rear. "... really?" He asked, face flushing a bit. The Sagahl shrugged, a sheepish expression on his face. "I guess I should have expected that..."

"Sorry." Arik chuckled, releasing his grip on the saddle to poke Gata'a in the cheek, "You're too cute, and sitting like this with you bouncing up and down on my lap... can't really help it." He said. Gata'a rolled his eyes, shuffling a bit, but he couldn't get away from Arik in his current position, not that he really wanted to. Arik kissed the top of his head, and Gata'a had to admit it was at least flattering that Arik could so easily react that way around him.

"It'll... it'll have to wait, though." Gata'a said, the chocobo jumped over another log, it seemed like he was just taunting the xaela now, and Arik grunted in response. "'Cause I'm not doing anything like _that_ out here..."

Arik's hand slid from Gata'a's side to his thigh, "You mean I can't even tempt you?" He huffed, "How disappointing." As disappointed as he tried to sound, it was mostly amusement in his voice. "We wouldn't even have to stop the chocobo, you know," Arik said, his mouth brushing against Gata'a's ear, making it flick. That made the miqo'te blush vibrantly, and he twisted again to look at Arik, a mix of a pout and a glare on his face.

"Don't get any weird ideas, Arik." He warned, but it was too late, and obvious that Arik had already gotten at least one weird idea. The xaela just grinned, leaving one of his hands on Gata'a's thigh, while the other slid between their bodies to grip the miqo'te's fluffy tail, tugging on it gently. "H-hey! I said--" Arik's fingers scratched lightly near the base of his tail, turning his reprimand into just a noise. Gata'a whined, he had forgotten that Arik knew most-- if not all of his weak spots, and exactly how to take advantage of them when it suited him.

The chocobo didn't seem to care either way what its passengers were doing, warking every now and again as they passed various critters. "Weird ideas," Arik chuckled, the hand on Gata'a's thigh slid up to the miqo'te's groin, groping him, "Maybe if I was certain no one else had done such a thing before..." He said, pushing Gata'a forward a bit so he could kiss his neck, speaking into the skin, "But we both know this this isn't the first time." He hated to admit that Arik was almost certainly right.

"B-but..." Gata'a started to protest, but Arik's groping distracted him, bucking his hips up into the xaela's hand, "What if someone-- what if someone sees?" Gata'a managed to say finally, admittedly a weak defense, the Shroud was incredibly empty, and the only someones around to see would have been the creatures that called the area home.

Arik only shrugged, his mouth was still on Gata'a's neck, affectionately stroking the miqo'te's tail as he considered his words. "I don't think we'll have many issues there," He said, "Are the lindwurms going to tell someone about it?" He added, almost teasingly, and then he pulled the reigns of the chocobo from Gata'a's hands. Gata'a grumbled wordlessly, what a jerk Arik could be, but the xaela's cock poking him in the rear and his own erection weren't exactly helping him make his case.

"... Fine." He mumbled, allowing Arik to slow the chocobo for a moment, despite his protests, he had to admit, the idea was pretty hot, but he wasn't going to tell Arik that now-- or maybe ever, otherwise he worried the xaela might try it again. Arik shifted beneath him, easily stripping Gata'a of his pants, at least partially, and after a few more seconds, he felt a lube-coated finger press up into him. "Did-- were you planning this?" Gata'a asked, mortified.

"No." Arik's finger was soon joined by a second one, stretching the miqo'te, "I'm just prepared for things." He said, scissoring his fingers apart inside of Gata'a, earning a small moan from the miqo'te. Eventually Gata'a felt Arik shift again, and the fingers were pulled out, only to be replaced by the xaela's cock at his entrance. His ears flattened against his skull, and his tail curled back around Arik's waist.

Arik nudged the chocobo back into a sprint, allowing the bird to do the work for him, "Nnh..." Gata'a covered his mouth, stifling his moans. Arik's tail flicked up and wrapped itself around the miqo'te's in an affectionate manner, the scaley appendage was almost like an extra limb rather than a means of expressing the xaela's emotions.

"Mmn," Arik kissed his neck again, muttering something about being grateful that Gata'a was indulging him, but the miqo'te wasn't focusing on any words. Arik released the reigns of the chocobo from one hand, holding onto Gata'a once again. He was far less shy about what they were doing in comparison, not bothering to stifle any of his moans, Gata'a was sure someone was going to hear them, and reached up to grab at Arik's horns, pulling him down slightly until he felt the xaela's mouth on his skin.

"B-be-- ah! Be quiet!" He hissed, and Arik's pierced tongue ran along his skin, almost defiantly.

"No." The Sagahl said, and bit down on Gata'a's neck, not hard, but hard enough to make Gata'a gasp out a moan. Arik was determined to get his kitten to mewl, at least once. He bucked his hips up into the miqo'te as the chocobo continued on its oblivious journey, content to be running around even with its passengers.

"Aah-- A-Arik..." Gata'a was still holding onto the xaela's horns, his fingers clawing at the scale covered growths, which in turn made Arik moan against his neck. "Nnh!" He gasped as Arik's slammed into him, his cock twitching against the saddle. Arik's hand moved from the miqo'te's side to his hips, he was a fair bit stronger than he liked to let on, and easily was able to lift the miqo'te up with each bouncing movement of the chocobo, listening as Gata'a's moans became gradually louder, ruining any notion of staying hidden from things that weren't just lindwurms or funguars.

Arik quickly got his wish, and Gata'a came with a mewl, his cum splattering on the saddle. "... fuck," Arik groaned, releasing Gata'a's hips and slowing the chocobo down once again so he could wrap both of his arms around the miqo'te, sucking a hickey onto his neck as he came inside of Gata'a. "I love you, kitten." He said against the miqo'te's neck.

"Nnh..." Was Gata'a's only response, sinking back against Arik's chest as the xaela gently shifted them both again so he could pull himself out and fix their clothes. "I... nnh, I love you too." His face was flushed again, possibly realizing the sound he had made, but Arik made no comment on it, content to keep it to himself for now. 

Whatever their original plan had been in regard to even being in the Shroud, it had since been forgotten, and Arik just directed the chocobo back towards Gridania, idly wondering to himself if he had any chance at getting the miqo'te to agree to that again, and once he was convinced Gata'a had recomposed himself, he handed the reigns back to the miqo'te. "Sorry." He murmured, "But thank you for indulging me, Gata'a."

The grumpy little keeper only huffed, reaching back with one hand to bonk one of his horns gently, making the jewelry on it rattle. Their tails were still coiled together, and Arik's didn't seem to be about to release Gata'a's anytime soon. "You're lucky." He said, trying to sound like he was cross with the xaela, but it didn't quite work. "If you even breathe a mention of what happened, though, I'll--"

"What, bend me over a table and spank me?" Arik teased, laughing quietly as Gata'a's cheeks went red, and the miqo'te wriggled in his seat, "You know I'd enjoy that, but I won't tell a soul."


End file.
